<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>白马非马 by Charlogar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204811">白马非马</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlogar/pseuds/Charlogar'>Charlogar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can I join O'Driscoll now, M/M, Multi, why did I write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlogar/pseuds/Charlogar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>两个幸运的欧德里斯科小伙与范德林帮的神枪手共度愉快一夜的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mob/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>白马非马</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 好耶，抹布病瑟<br/>* 有男性向描写注意<br/>* 出警我OOC算你对</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不怎么安详的混沌之中，一盏煤油灯的光亮骤然晃了牛仔的眼睛。迷蒙的祖母绿里起先盛满了罕见的困惑与不解，直到这漂亮眼睛的主人终于找回了他清醒的意识方才恢复了平常的状态：锐利而灼人，清澈却阴沉。帮派成员举着油灯蹲在牛仔面前，像欣赏一幅油画般出神地端详着那杀气腾腾的祖母绿色眼睛，直到牛仔在绳索里挣扎时几乎咬掉了他的鼻子为止。</p><p>“你们这群天杀的婊子养的欧德里斯科混——”</p><p>范德林帮的神枪手挨了狠狠一脚，话尾破碎成一阵濒死的剧烈咳嗽。他最终没能把自己的肺咳出来，倒是嘴角的新鲜血迹让他看上去愈发苍白。</p><p>“亚瑟·摩根。”拎着提灯的帮派成员说，身后的暗处传来一阵不怀好意的窃笑，好像方才那四字是个隐晦的色情笑话。油灯的光线太过刺眼，他只看得清那一身奥德里斯科帮标志性的大衣。</p><p>“听着，如果你们现在放开我，我兴许会考虑给你们留个全尸。”牛仔啐出一口血沫，咬牙切齿地威胁道。</p><p>“天啊！范德林帮的三把手，大名鼎鼎的亚瑟·摩根要杀了我，我还从来没这么害怕过！”坐在灯光边缘给左轮上着枪油的帮派成员夸张地感叹，上前去又补上一脚。</p><p>牛仔终于丧失了说话的力气，只有拉风箱似的喘息凌乱地响起。他的肺连同整个胸腔都火辣辣地疼，呼吸变成了需要集中精力才能做到的事情。高烧的昏沉蚕食着他的精神，因为什么突然争吵起来的奥德里斯科帮成员变成了模糊不清的人形轮廓，直到突然逼近的黑影连带着襟口被解开的凉意唤回了一丝清醒。</p><p>“真是疯了，你竟然想在这里搞他！”方才在擦枪的帮派成员大声发着牢骚，不忘从背后扶起牛仔，颇有些不耐烦地伸手去解他的腰带扣。</p><p>提着灯的帮派成员显然也已经失了耐性，那盏光源被随意搁置在了地面，他的一只手便放在了牛仔的半边胸肌上。或许是因为疼痛，又或许因为高烧，亚瑟不知何时出了一身的冷汗。常年不见阳光而显得白皙的皮肤有了汗珠的衬托，不像是受难的人，倒更像是酒馆里小姐们为了招揽客人刻意露出的两团软肉了。他下手没留半分情，饱满的胸肌被手掌揉作各种形状，力道之大显出条条道道的青紫色指痕。这还不够，他索性凑上前去用牙齿与舌尖品尝这虚弱的猎物，感受到牛仔在他用几乎将之扯下的力度撕咬乳尖时止不住的颤抖堪称一大乐事。</p><p>“嘿，给他一口伤药。我可不想操一具尸体。”负责在下半身忙活的帮派成员进展显然没那么顺利，牛仔的性器软趴趴地卧在他手心，而他自己的则早在观赏同伴的所作所为后硬得发痛了。</p><p>“你就不怕他一会有了力气直接把你那玩意儿咬下来？”</p><p>“别废话，不然我现在就给你的来一枪。”</p><p>另外一人没了和同伴争吵的心思，磨磨蹭蹭掏出半瓶伤药往牛仔嘴里倒。不知是因为意识不清又或许是察觉到这是伤药，亚瑟像条在主人掌心舔水喝的金毛犬，伸出舌尖追逐着想要接住瓶口滴落的药水。有了苍白唇瓣的衬托，那舌尖的颜色几乎跟他嘴角的鲜血一般红了。</p><p>一口伤药入肚的牛仔恢复了几分元气与清醒，在意识到、看到帮派成员正在对他做些什么后挣扎得像头被活捉的狼，也没忘记用尚且嘶哑的嗓子破口大骂：“我发誓——我他妈的会把你们剁碎了——去做该死的猪泔水！”</p><p>“嘘。”正在专心套弄下半身的帮派成员堪称温柔地示意牛仔噤声，用之前被擦拭得闪闪发亮的左轮临摹他的唇线。“我相信，与其被它在脑袋上开个洞，你会更乐意替我清洁一下枪管？”</p><p>“不如现在我用它给你的脑袋来一枪，用你这个杂种的血来洗洗它！”</p><p>帮派成员倒也不慌不忙，牛仔的臭脸与他缓缓有了反应的下半身实在是有趣的对比，没多久就得到了第一份报酬：一声没能被及时收住的黏腻喘息，正好够他把枪管塞进牛仔嘴里。</p><p>左轮将亚瑟的口腔塞得满满当当，冰冷的金属摩擦着牙齿与上颚，分不清这铁锈味是来自于血又或是枪管。他的舌头无所适从地蠕动着，几乎像是讨好地舔着这杀人的凶器了。帮派成员又将左轮往里推了推，直到枪管的末端在他的脸颊上鼓出一个小小的突起。</p><p>“好狗。”帮派成员扣下撞针，如愿以偿地在那双方才还满溢着狠戾的祖母绿眼瞳里捕捉到了一闪而过的惊恐。“摩根先生，请？”</p><p>欧德里斯科帮握住和撇过头去的牛仔态度毫不相称的挺拔性器，催促般地在头部用拇指画着圆。于是从亚瑟被塞得满满当当的嘴里又漏出一声甜腻的惊喘，他终于不情不愿地侍奉起含着的金属物件。铁制的材料有着不错的导热性，已经逐渐变得和体温相同了。牛仔小心翼翼地挪动牙齿，防止磕到枪管；一边生疏地用舌头卷上这温热的坚硬物件，仿佛初次接吻般紧闭着眼睛。帮派成员只觉得越发有趣，索性拉开牛仔的嘴角，滑腻的水声便昭然若揭地弥漫在了空气里。涎液沿着他闭不上的嘴边垂落，扯出蛛丝般晶莹的丝线来。</p><p>“你玩够没有？我这可还有正事要办。”在胸前忙活的帮派成员终于放过了亚瑟已然满布青紫痕迹的胸脯，用手肘撞了撞正在兴头上的同伴。</p><p>“好像你急着回去喝那口不知道放了几天的威士忌似的。”另一人朝同伴翻了个白眼，无奈地将左轮从牛仔嘴里抽了出来。光滑的金属表面上涂满了透明粘稠的液体，终于得到片刻喘息的牛仔垂死般地咳嗽起来。“玩也玩够了。你说他怎么就是个该死的范德林帮，不是在小巷里卖屁股的婊子？”</p><p>“那也是能轻易让你脑袋开花的婊子。”帮派成员嗤笑一声，利落地把仰躺着的亚瑟翻了个面，扶着他的腰线往自己的方向拽了拽。拜他的同伴所赐，牛仔的阴茎又烫又硬，前端湿漉漉的，在空气里急切地前后晃荡。他也决定不去管这已经被料理好了的部分，打算给那紧绷的，泛着水光有规律收缩着的穴口分去些关注。牛仔被迫跪伏在地面上的姿势像只伸懒腰的猫科动物，他的上半身低伏在他人的膝盖上，下半身则高高翘起，让人把那未曾有人探索过的处女地看了个一览无余。若是亚瑟摩根当真不属于范德林帮而是个出来卖的男妓，想必价格也跟他现在的人头差不多贵吧。</p><p>欧德里斯科帮也没了缓缓翻弄的耐性，直直塞进两根手指想给自己急不可耐的下半身在这甬道里腾出份空间来。嘴里正满满当当塞着他人性器的牛仔挣扎着投来惊慌愤怒的一瞥，屁股挨了清脆响亮的一下又被强硬地掐着脖子转过头去。那两根结着粗茧的手指在温暖的肉壁裹挟中胡作非为了一阵，干脆直接将洞口撑大了一圈。长久的前戏与得不到释放的欲火终于把帮派成员的耐心烧了个精光，一挺身便把自己硬得发痛的活计撞进了牛仔体内。</p><p>侵入的异物太过突然，亚瑟只来得及发出一声短促的悲鸣。他紧绷着腿根，却又好似腿软地连跪都跪不住。帮派成员倒吸一口凉气，一时分不清那紧绞着他的穴肉到底是想让他知难而退又或是过于热情的欢迎，只顾着像匹发情的种马一顶到底。</p><p>正享受着牛仔口活的帮派成员也随着同伴撞进亚瑟体内的节奏按着他的后脑勺，把他的嘴当做了自慰道具用。牛仔的脸上满是溢出的生理性眼泪，脸颊涨红得像是经受初夜的处女。精液的腥味和四面八方袭来的快感让他本就不清的意识更不明白要做什么了，只顾得上用舌头更加勤快的服务嘴里那炽热涨大的玩意儿，直到下一波粘稠的白色液体射进他的喉管里，又或者恶趣味地浇满他一脸。</p><p>在他身后忙活的欧德里斯科帮喘着粗气加快了抽插的速度，牛仔一直以来努力咽回肚子里的呻吟声终于憋不住了，像是为了取悦客人的男妓一般肆无忌惮地大声呻吟起来。另一人则终于把自己的玩意儿从牛仔嘴里拔了出来，精液与口水在茎体顶端与亚瑟艳红色的舌尖扯出了丝。在他身后的帮派成员终于也完了事，意犹未尽地看着那桃红色湿漉漉的洞口，少有见光的苍白脊背溅上了几滴白色。</p><p>“真他妈爽。”欧德里斯科帮站起身，系着腰带扣喃喃自语，看向地面全身上下布满粗暴痕迹与体液的牛仔，只有让人怀疑他下一秒就会咽气的喘息声让人意识到他尚且活着。“因为你的主意我们在这耽搁了够久，该回去了。”</p><p>“不把他带回帮派里玩玩？”另一人扣着外套上的纽扣，诧异地看向他。</p><p>“他这滋味非得让人把他操死了不可。我倒宁愿放他回去，这样咱们说不定能在他把自己咳死之前多玩几次。”帮派成员点了根烟，拾起一旁亚瑟的外套盖住了他。</p><p>“下次见了，范德林帮的神枪手！”</p><p>马蹄声与大笑逐渐伴随着浓雾远去了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>